Mating Season Gone Wrong
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Mates aren't supposed to fight. They're supposed to accept the fact that they are tied to one person for their life. Where the hell did they go wrong with my mate?


**Me: This is weeeeird!**

**Ikuto: You always say that!**

**Amu: But it is weird!**

**Itachi: O_O Um... Miyumi does not own Shugo Chara. **

**Me: I just own this lame ass plot. *cries in a corner with a tub of icecream* I FAIL AS A WRITER!**

**Amu: Um... R&R! :)**

* * *

There's a foolish human lost in my forest. He smells like a potential mate to me. I have been stalking him for days now. Silly human can't even tell. His senses are so dull compared to mine. I can hear his mouthwatering heartbeat, while I bet all he can hear is the pestering birds sing their cheery tune. Ah, now they stop singing. They have caught sight of me, prowling behind the poor human, who smells of confidence and lust. He must be sneaking over to the nearby village to court a female. Silly human. I would not let him see another female but me in his life. I slowly follow him as he ducks under a log and whistles a merry tune. Little does he know, this wulf has plans for him. Mating season is here and he smells strong and protective. He would make excellent pups with me, as soon as I caught his attention. I freeze. Oh god, I know that smell! That ignorant wulf is here again, and he's hunting my human. That doesn't sit very well with me. I snarl and leap from my hiding spot at the exact moment Tadase tries to attack my human. My human cries out as I leap over him and tackle Tadase into the nearest tree.

"Back off," I snarl as Tadase bristles. "That human is mine. I've been stalking him for days." Tadase blinks and cocks his head at me. An annoying smile reaches his face and I growl as he circles around me. "Well," he taunts as I snarl at him and shove him away. "You smell like desire, Amu chan. You wouldn't happen to have a mate now, would you?" I growl. "That human is my mate. Back down or I'll enjoy ripping out your throat." I take pleasure in Tadase flinching at my threat. "Fine," he backs down as his tail droops between his leg. "Keep your filthy human mate. I can always find another meal in the forest." I snarl and swipe at his hind as he takes off running, yelping at the pain. "Don't come around my territory again, or you'll be sorry," I shriek as Tadase quickly disappears.

Now to deal with my human. I grin as the human gulps in fear. He can read my eyes. "W-What do you want," he growls pitifully as I advance toward him. He now stands in my shadow and I grin as he looks up at me with no fear in his eyes. Another fine example as to how he would make a great mate. I nudge his arm and chuckle as he jumps. Maybe it's best if I change into one of his kind, so that he can be more comfortable.

I can feel my fur falling off of me and being replaced with silky smooth skin. My claws are now fingers, fingers that I bend and crack as I finish my transformation. My hair, now a girlish pink, brushes against my shoulder, and covers my eyes. I brush the stray pieces away from my face so I can get a better view of my human's face.

Damn.

Wait, scratch that.

Double damn!

He smelled beautiful, but up close, he was better looking than I thought. His dark blue eyes were swimming with amazement and his navy locks looked soft and wild. I grin and touch his face.

"Hello mate. I'm Amu. And you're mine."

He frowns at me.

"Uh, hello? I'm Ikuto. And how th hell did you turn human?"

I sigh and scratch the back of my head. So boring.

"We can talk later, love. First off, we need to mate."

He stares at me like I'm crazy.

"It's mating season," I growl. "Duh. Why the hell do you think I was stalking you for five days? To drop by and say hello?"

He frowns. This is really getting old.

"'I'm your mate. You're my mate. We have kids together," I mutter slowly as I knock on his head. "Hello? Is there anything in there?"

He knocks my hand away and glares at me. "I'm a human," he says as I roll my eyes. "You're a wolf! We can't be mates! Duh."

I growl. "Oh, yes we can. And we are. Get over it."

"I say we aren't," he shoots back as he crosses his arms defiantly.

"Throw a fit all you want. You're as much mine as I am yours, babe," I growl as I mimic his actions and glare at him. "You can't fight Fate, Ikuto."

"Wait? How did you know my na-"

"Not important," I growl as I grab his arm and pull him toward me. "What matters is that we are together now, and nothing can tear us apart."

He glares defiantly at me.

"I'll fight. I won't be taken so easily."

That brings a smile to my face.

"I was hoping you would say that," I chuckle as I kiss his cheek. "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't put up a struggle."


End file.
